This invention relates to electronic memory devices for the blind or persons having impaired vision, and is more particularly concerned with devices of the type having a Braille keyboard enabling the user to enter information into the device in the form of grade 1 and/or grade 2 Braille.
A known electronic note-taking device for use by blind persons or persons having impaired vision comprises a Braille keyboard having seven keys by means of which any of the 64 Braille symbols may be used to enter words in uncontracted form (grade 1) or contracted form (grade 2) into a memory, and a tactile feedback mechanism enabling the user to read or edit what is stored. This device may incorporate a cassette unit for storing large volumes of data, and may be linked to a computer or a Braille embosser. However, such a device is extremely costly, more particularly on account of the high cost of the tactile feedback mechanism, as well as being bulky and relatively inflexible in use. Thus, for example, it is not possible to directly feed data in the form of grade 2 Braille stored within the device to an English printer to obtain a print-out in English.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electronic memory device for a blind person which can be produced at low cost and is easy to use.